


Wound Right Up

by VindictiveStorm



Series: GD FF2020 [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Rope Bondage Implications, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VindictiveStorm/pseuds/VindictiveStorm
Summary: Day 6: Upside Down. Inspired by Spy Movies™
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Series: GD FF2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622332
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Wound Right Up

**Author's Note:**

> Nyoom.

The General was strict on drills. You’d think she only oversee the physical drills, but to many’s dismay she was right on time for infiltration drills too. Thankfully the recruits all learned one thing quickly enough - Alex Danvers was a sturdy lightning rod that could not only take most of the silent abuse, but pull a squad to some sad, semblance of victory at the end of a long, cheerless day. 

With that, they had elected their brave leader to be the one to employ her nonexistent hacking skills to use - hanging upside down from a sturdy rope dropped from the vents above. There was no doubt it absolutely looked like a really crappy reenactment of a bad spy movie. 

Three guesses as to who shared a particular Mission Impossible movie and inspired The General to inflict this upon DEO troops? Two was more than enough, Alex seethed as the rope inched her down, closer and closer to the terminal … when suddenly, she stopped. Suspended in air, but not close enough to even hit a single key.

She waved a hand up at the moron lowering her, but met only a panicked helpless expression. Huh. Apparently that was all the rope available to them, Alex frowned. 

She was still brainstorming when suddenly, the rope tied around her jerked shakily and she bit down on a girlish yelp as she was lowered an inch or two lower, wavering in place - clearly Hartmann up there was putting in a bit of elbow and grease, might as well honor her troops’ dedication and efforts, Alex groaned, swinging herself side to side before catching the keys, and her balance. 

_ Tap.  _

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.**

“Oh fuck,” Alex inhaled sharply. Figures her first keystroke would set the thing off. 

“Impressive display of utter incompetence,” a droll voice startled Alex, who immediately tried to assume a fighting pose - forgetting she was tied up and hanging a few ways above the ground, and that Hartmann up there was still green, and actually let the fucking rope go. Leaving Alex to scramble to find her balance once more, and to save what little dignity she had left today.

In a horribly hilarious craze of acrobatics, Alex found herself tied tightly, swinging wildly, and left at the mercy of a decidedly unimpressed Astra, with only her pinky finger free and unwound from the disaster that kept her afloat. 

“...In light of this display of stupidity, everyone but Agent Danvers is allowed to leave.”

The only thing impressive, Alex glowers, is that she has the discipline to contain her whining and complaining until after everyone else had left. It wouldn’t do for an underling, even if she was second in command, to question a superior in front of the others - it set bad precedents. 

“Help me down?” She sighs as Hartmann’s sorry ass disappears out the door. 

Astra only raises an eyebrow, lips quirking, as she saunters to Alex’s helpless form, fingers teasing the exposed skin of her stomach from her quite unfortunate position with a lick of her lips.

“And why would I do that, when I finally have you bound and defenseless, powerless human?”

**Author's Note:**

> Crash.


End file.
